


The perfect little addition

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To our family.





	The perfect little addition

Our tale starts in Andromeda and Ted Tonks's house a week after Nymphadora's birth.

Ted smiled. "She's the perfect little addition to our family, isn't she; Dromeda?"

Andromeda beamed, "Dora fits right in."

Ted nodded and added, "Even though she cries a lot."

Andromeda chuckled. "She may be stinky, grumpy and sleepy, but she's the best thing that's ever happened to us."

Ted grinned. "I couldn't have said it better."


End file.
